


Intro

by Nymus



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymus/pseuds/Nymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life is built separately when what you want most is to be built together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed: Panda

Songfic - **_Intro_** \- Backstreet Boys  
  
 ** _1_  
  
** **_Last night I saw the fireworks_**  
  
Sitting side by side in silence, the two men were watching while the fireworks exploding on New Year night in Tokyo. Taguchi Junnosuke's hand rested on the support of the chair. He felt his fingers encircled by the hand of the man who stood beside him. He tilted his head and smiled. A new year with him. It was forever. His fingers were gently kissed and the other man smiled romantically.  
  
“Happy New Year, Junno.”  
  
“Happy New Year, Kazuya.”  
  
  
  
 ** _2_  
  
** **_The kind of pain that never hurts_**  
  
"Sanji…," Junno's voice was serious, far from the affable tone he used to deal with everyone.  
  
Kazuya was already at the door of the apartment, coming out with his stuffs, leaving Junno. He smiled, raised his eyebrows and turned. Junno extended his arm, offering the miniature figure of One Piece to Kazuya, who stared at it intently.  
  
"Stay with him," Kazuya returned his favorite figure to Junno who looked at him closely. "I don't want it to break. You know, it's important to me."  
  
Junno nodded and accepted the figure, and followed Kazuya to the door. He said goodbye with another nod and watched as his beloved went away, giving up of their relationship, desiring to venture out by himself in the entertainment world as a novice actor.  
  
Junno leaned against the doorframe and followed him with his eyes.  
  
"Good luck, Kazuya."  
  
  
  
 ** _3_  
  
** **_The one you hate to love is made for you_**  
  
  
Junno dried his neck with a towel and rested his tired legs because the intense hours of tap-dancing. He was sweaty and exhausted. The dance school was full and he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He had already lectured to his class before starting the difficult choreography rehearsal.  
  
Even if he got tired, he wasn't tired enough to sleep without waking up wondering why he had done it.  
  
Kazuya had emerged as an actor and was the lead role of an important musical show.  
  
His ex called Junno inviting him to participate the musical, suggesting Junno to be the choreographer. He didn't understand the real reason for it.  
  
Kazuya's current boyfriend was the director of the musical. While Kazuya had given continuity to his love life, Junno was still stuck in that friendly farewell smile. Even with the sad feelings after three years, Junno still believed he would return.  
  
That invitation was a definite hit. Junno was really stuck on that old love.  
  
  
  
 ** _4_**  
  
 ** _Another unsuspecting Sunday afternoon_**  
  
  
"It was a mistake."  
  
Kazuya whispered, his breath denounced he was affected by alcohol. Junno ignored his words, pressing the wet towel on the Kazuya's injured face. Kazuya suddenly arrived at dawn by taxi, which Junno had to pay for him.  
  
"There are no more good people in the world..."  
  
The actor complained and Junno wet the towel again, squeezing it on the cut Kazuya had on his head. The renowned director and the spectacular actor fought in a bar.  
  
"We should go to the hospital."  
  
"You're my hospital."  
  
Junno smiled and turned away to pick up the documents to go the hospital. He would be everything Kazuya wanted him to be.He would do anything even if Kazuya gets tired and leaves him again.  
  
  
  
 ** _5_  
  
** **_Sunday afternoon_**  
  
After a year living in Seoul, Junno returned to Japan. His stay in another country contributed to his curriculum.  
  
Because of his performance in Kazuya's musical, choreographers were in contact with him.  
  
Junno was cleaning the house when the doorbell rang. It was the last day of that year. Upon opening the door, Kazuya stood there, with three bags on the floor and a backpack on his shoulders. They looked at each other and Junno's heart softened a bit.  
  
"I was passing by and thought maybe you wanted me back. Forever, preferably."  
  
Junno hesitated a while to open the door, but he did, allowing Kazuya returned allowing Kazuya to return to the place that was always his.  
  
“When I like you a lot, I swear I will not run away."  
  
The answer was a strong hug and a lingering kiss on Kazuya's brown hair. Junno rested his head on him, stroking his back gently. After seven years, everything was how it should be.  



End file.
